


5 Times Derek Went to Forever 21

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Retail, Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Flirting, M/M, Miscommunication, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Stiles works at Forever 21 and he has a new BFF.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've had this idea for a long time and finally finished it! I have never worked at forever 21 but I've worked in retail for a long time and I hope y'all like this!   
> Thanks to my amazing beta @juniorwoofles   
> Comment please!!   
> Xx  
> T

1.

"Stiles?" Lydia asks over the walkie.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you get your ass out here so I can go on my break?"   
Stiles sighs, folding up the schedule binder and standing up, cracking his back, "Yeah, yeah, here I come." 

It's only one o’clock in the afternoon, on a Tuesday, so the store isn't very busy, and by very he means at all, but still. He grabs the binder and heads out onto the floor. Like he suspected it's empty and Lydia is propped against the counter examining her nails, "Thanks boss."  
"No problem, have a good lunch."   
Lydia waves and clocks out, heading to the back. 

Stiles leans against the counter, and spreads out the schedule again: he's almost done, thank god. It's probably been about twenty minutes when he hears someone clear their throat. He jumps up, knocking the binder on the floor. "Oh god! Sorry!" He quickly picks up the binder and loose papers, slamming it on the counter. When he looks up, he's ready to knock himself onto the floor with his papers. Standing in front of him is the most beautiful guy he's ever seen. 

He's got fluffy dark hair and a thick beard, and he's wearing a light blue t-shirt that looks amazing on his tan skin.   
"Hi, hello, how can I help you?"  
"Um, I'm looking for a dress for a party."  
"Okay, is it casual or fancy?"  
"It's casual but she likes to look nice. Um, the party is actually for her, so she kinda wanted to match me, and this is what I'm wearing," he holds up the phone to Stiles, showing him in a picture of him in a white cotton v-neck and pastel blue shorts. He looks delicious. 

"Yeah, sure, what size are we looking for?"  
"Probably a medium."   
"Okay, I can grab a few options, there's a bench towards the back if you want to sit down."   
The guy nods, "Yeah sure."   
Stiles heads around the store grabbing a few of his favorite summer dresses, he keeps the dresses to six because men have no clue how to shop and Stiles needs to do it for him. 

He brings the dresses back to the man, who looks up from his phone as Stiles shows him. He’s got short, knee length and maxi but the guy complains about every one. It's either the patterns, or too many straps or too low cut (he's never heard a guy say that about his girl) but that's none of his business. 

"Can I see a picture?" Stiles asks, hanging all the dresses on the go back rack, "It might help if I can see her hair color, etc to match the dress." Since you're quite picky, he thinks.   
The guy picks up his phone and starts scrolling through, before selecting one and holding it out for Stiles. It's not what he's expecting, which he knows is rude, but he's pleasantly surprised to see a beautiful black woman, with long, dark curly hair and bright green eyes. She's smiling wide, hands on her hips, dressed in jean shorts and a hot pink t-shirt. 

"She's beautiful," he says, smiling. Interracial couples make the world go round. The guy honest to god blushes, and rubs the back of his neck, "Thanks."   
"I'm Stiles by the way."  
"Derek."  
"Nice to meet you, Derek. I think I have the perfect dress."   
Stiles rushes off to grab the dress he's thinking of, and brings it back to Derek. It's gorgeous, a bright yellow strapless cotton maxi, simple but cute. 

Stiles shows Derek and he smiles, "Actually I think she'd really like that."  
Stiles smiles, "Yay! Does she need any jewelry or anything?"  
"No, she has tons, but thanks."  
"No problem, let's check you out then."  
Derek quirks an eyebrow and Stiles blushes, rushing to the cash register. He's shoving the dress in a bag when he remembers something, "Wait, what's her name?"  
Derek smiles, "Meredith."   
"Well tell Meredith I hope she likes it. Have a good day now!" 

2.

Stiles is just about shaking from all the coffee he's drank trying to perk himself up for what's bound to be a long, boring, Thursday night. Erica is in the back, on her break, and he's leaning against the counter contemplating breaking his own no phone policy. He looks up after a while and sees someone in the front corner of the store. He heads over to greet them, smiling when he sees it's Derek.   
"Hey Derek, what's up?"  
Derek turns around and gives Stiles a small smile, "Hey, you remembered me."  
"Contrary to popular belief not a lot of males shop here," he looks around at the women's clothes pointedly and Derek rolls his eyes.  
"Do you work here a lot?"   
"Considering I'm the store manager, yes."

"Oh cool. Meredith needs an outfit for the first day of school," he says, looking at a black and white striped cardigan. Stiles sincerely hopes he means of college and not high school because Derek looks entirely too old for that. He just hums, and looks around.   
"What does she like?"  
"She sent me here and said maybe like a kimono or shawl, whatever that is,"  
Stiles resists the urge to laugh because Derek looks so confused and it's quite adorable. 

"Okay, we have a few kimonos so let me show you the options." As Stiles wanders around the store, gathering a few choices (they can build the rest of the outfit off of that) he wonders what kind of control freak Derek is that he feels the need to dress his girlfriend. And for school no less. He finally approaches Derek, who's in the back on a bench, with a few choices. 

Things go a lot smoother this time and, with minimal interruptions from other customers, they've got an outfit picked out in no time. A green and navy blue waist length kimono with a mustard yellow crop top and white cuffed skinny jeans. Stiles is actually pretty proud of it and Derek likes it even though it will show off her stomach. Again Stiles thinks control freak but he's making money so, oh well. Stiles hands him the bag and smiles, "Have a good night, Derek."  
Derek smile is blinding. "You too, Stiles."

3.  
Stiles is coming back from his break when he almost slams into Derek, who's hovering by the clearance, looking scared. Stiles stops, "Hey Derek."   
Derek looks up and sighs in relief, "Stiles."  
Stiles tries not to laugh, "What's going on?"  
"Mer sent me to get some leggings."  
"They're over here," Stiles leads him to the leggings and Derek starts shuffling through them. 

"You could have just asked Erica," Stiles says, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall. Derek shakes his head, "She's kind of intimidating."   
Stiles laughs loudly and shoos Erica away when she starts walking toward them. She flips him off and starts talking in her walkie, "How do you know him? He's smoking hot. Are you banging him? Oh my god you are. I need details, now!" Stiles rolls his eyes and turns off his walkie because at this point Erica is yelling in his ear. 

"So any specific color?" he asks because Derek's still just staring at all of the pants.   
"Um, just black I'm pretty sure."  
"What size?"   
"Probably a medium."  
"Okay. I'll grab a few black but we also got in this really pretty ocean blue color, and I just think everyone needs army green and mustard yellow. They're gonna go with so much, especially since it's getting cooler. Just throw on an oversized sweater and a scarf. Oh, she needs maroon too!"

Derek just stares at him, rubbing the back of his neck, "Do you have any outfit suggestions? Like tops to add to these?"   
Stiles smiles, saying, "Of course!" and he goes to work, setting up an assortment of mixable outfits. He tries to use universal pieces because their clothes aren't that cheap, so expecting someone to drop $500 on four outfits that have to be worn together is ridiculous. 

Stiles finds a few sweaters, graphic tops and a jean jacket, as well as jewelry and shoes. "I know this looks like a lot but if you sign up for our credit card, you can save 15% today."   
Derek nods, and Stiles asks to see his license so he can put his information in the computer, and he realizes Derek is 34. He looks good for his age, and he wonders how old Meredith is. Also how long they have to have been dating for him to know her well enough to pick out full outfits for her. 

"Congrats Derek, you've been approved. Let me just ring this all up. And of course if something doesn't work we do have a thirty day return policy, please just bring in your receipt."   
"Sounds good. Thanks again, Stiles."  
"You're welcome. Have a good night."  
"You too!"

Stiles and Erica totally do not watch his ass as he walks out. As soon as he's gone Erica slaps his arm, "He's fucking hot as shit."  
"And tragically straight."  
Erica slaps him again, "Again with the bi erasure!"  
Stiles holds his hands up, "You're right, sorry. I just assumed since he's shopping for his girlfriend."  
"Damn, he's taken. I was trying to hook you up, maybe get that stick out of your ass and get something more pleasurable up there,"   
"Erica!" He shouts but she just laughs and heads off to greet the group of teenage girls who walked in. He sighs and leans against the counter. He does need to get laid. It just sadly won't be by the sexy Derek Hale. 

4\.   
The next few weeks, Stiles and Derek miss each other. The only reason he knows about it is because Erica and Lydia keep teasing him. He has extra vacation hours he uses to binge watch Gossip Girl then he actually goes on vacation to visit his dad and then he's a dick and makes his assistant managers close all week so he can go out. It's almost Christmas by the time he sees Derek again - not that he's been waiting or anything. 

He's a bit stressed because it's slower than usual and they're not making their sales goals. He is pushing a coat on a lady when he feels a presence. He turns around to see Derek huddling near the entrance of the store. He's dressed in a maroon shirt, leather jacket and tight dark jeans and he looks as good as ever. By the time he looks back to the woman, she's moved away and he sighs, hanging the coat back up. 

"Hey Derek,"  
"Hey! Long time no see."  
"Yeah I was on vacation."   
"You look tan."  
"I went to California, my dad lives there."   
"Oh fun! I've never been but I want to go to Disney."   
"So worth it! So, what can I help you find today?" As much as he loves chatting with Derek, he needs him to buy something or he’ll find someone else who will. He does not feel like getting his ass chewed out for low sales and he would like his end of the year bonus. 

"Meredith needed something to wear for Christmas."  
"Are you all doing anything fun?"   
"Going to my family's, which is as fun as it is stressful."  
Stiles laughs, "I know that feeling. Hopefully everyone gets along.”  
"Right!"  
"So, is this very formal? Are you both matching?"  
"We are not matching this time. I'm gonna wear a dress shirt and slacks but it's not like overly fancy."   
"Alright, well let’s just stick with a dress then. I have lots of choices, I think a red or black would look really good on her." 

Stiles grabs a few dress options to show Derek, as well as some covers for her arms, since they're all shorter sleeved. Derek decides on a red strapless dress, and a short white fur cardigan. Stiles pushes for jewelry and shoes, harder than he usually would, but Derek doesn't seem phased, dropping fifty dollars on accessories alone. 

He smiles brightly as Stiles hands him his bag, "Have a Merry Christmas Stiles."  
"You too, Derek. Wish Meredith a happy holiday as well! Maybe one day I'll get to meet her, since I've become her personal stylist and all."   
Derek smiles, and Stiles loves that smile. "Maybe one day." 

5\.   
Derek doesn't come in until almost February. Well at least Stiles doesn't hear about it if he does. They barely made their yearly goal and hours are starting to get cut from holiday to regular and he's stressed. But when is he not. He's sipping on his coffee and doing paperwork, when there's a tap on the counter in front of him. He looks up surprised, expression softening when he sees Derek. He could use some cheering up. 

He tries not to let his smile drop when he sees Meredith. She's even more beautiful in person. Her brown hair is straight and she's wearing an off the shoulder top and leggings, beaming at him.   
"Oh my god! Stiles! It's so nice to meet you!"   
She's beautiful. And of course two beautiful people should be together.   
"It's nice to meet you too! How have you liked your clothes?"   
"They're great! Thank you for helping him out," she pushes at Derek, "He's a little fashion challenged."  
"My pleasure. What are we looking for today?"   
"I'm going to Mexico for spring break, so I was hoping you were starting to get swimsuits and all that stuff,” Meredith says with a smile.   
"Yeah, we've gotten a little bit! Derek, you're not going?"  
Meredith snorts, before Derek gets a chance to answer, "Hell no! It's a friends trip. No parents allowed!"  
Stiles stops, "No parents… no..." he looks at Derek, then back at Meredith, then at Derek again.   
"You're her dad?"   
Derek nods slowly, "Um, yeah."

 

Stiles laughs, "This makes so much more sense. I thought you were a really controlling creeped of a boyfriend. I thought you were flirting with me but then I thought you were being a dick to your girlfriend."  
"Girlfriend?!" They both shout in unison.   
"Yeah. That's normal to think! Lots of guys go shopping for their girlfriends,” Stiles says.   
"No offense dad, but what the fuck? You think this," she gestures to herself, "would be into that?" she gestures to her dad.   
Stiles laughs, "I hate to break it to you but your dad is hot!"   
Meredith laughs and nudges Derek, "See dad! I told you he thought you were cute! 

 

"Wait you think I'm cute?!" Stiles asks surprised. Meredith stares at him, "Uh, duh! Why do you think he keeps spending money on clothes I'd never wear?"  
"Wait, you don't like my clothes?"  
"Everything you pick out is super indie or boho and I am way more basic than that!"  
Stiles rolls his eyes then turns to Derek. "Wait, you bought stuff cause you wanted to see me?"   
Derek blushes but nods, "Yeah, I was actually coming to see if you maybe wanted to go on a date with me?"   
"Yeah of course I do!"   
Meredith claps, "Perfect!"   
"I can't believe you didn't like any of my outfits," Stiles pouts.   
"I liked the first dress, and that's about it."   
Stiles rolls his eyes, "That's why I'm the store manager and you're not,"   
Meredith flips him off and Derek slaps her hand, shaking his head. 

+1 

Stiles meets Derek at the movie theater; they're headed to see some new comedy Stiles can't even remember the name of. He'd been too nervous about the date to remember, and he'd almost asked Scott to drop him off, because he spent nearly twenty minutes doing his hair because his hands were shaking. Derek was attracted to him. Funny, sweet, sensitive Derek was taking him on a date and he wanted it to be perfect. 

Derek is standing in the lobby wearing a soft looking olive sweater and he grabs Stiles' hand, leading him to the concession stand. They get snacks and then go and settle into the back corner of the theater. Stiles can't really concentrate with Derek's heat pressing against him and the way their fingers keep brushing in the popcorn bowl. 

Stiles keeps opening his mouth to talk and Derek keeps shushing him, eyes on the screen, even though there's a smirk on his face. Suddenly Stiles turns to him serious,   
"You mean you really brought me here to watch the movie? Not make out in the back? Maybe give me a little over the pants handie like in high school?"  
Derek chokes on air and Stiles has to slap his back until he catches his breath, even though his eyes are still watering, "What the fuck kinda high school did you go to?"   
Stiles winks, "A fun one." 

Stiles can see Derek's blush, and he laughs, dropping his head against Derek's shoulder.   
"I'm just kidding, I'm a good innocent boy."  
Derek snorts at that, "I doubt that. But I am too old to be making out in movie theaters."   
Stiles looks around, "I don't see anybody around."  
Derek rolls his eyes, and closes the space between them, kissing Stiles softly, "I can't say no to you."  
Stiles smiles against his mouth. "Oh, I am going to use that to my advantage," he says, kissing him again, and running his hands through Derek's hair.


End file.
